


Settling Scores

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Purebloods (Harry Potter), The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: O natal é um momento de descanso, reunião familiar e celebração. Para Andrômeda e Narcisa, no entanto, era o feriado ideal para porem seus planos em prática. Afinal, elas tinham contas a acertar antes do fim do ano.
Kudos: 1





	Settling Scores

**25 de dezembro de 1977**

Narcisa ainda era capaz de lembrar da dor da maldição Cruciatus.

Sempre tinha sido a filha perfeita. Não questionava as decisões de seus pais abertamente, como Bellatrix, nem os traía pelas costas, como fizera Andrômeda. E, mesmo assim, estava sendo castigada pelos erros cometidos que não eram seus.

Ela sempre soube que casar-se com alguém de sangue puro, que não poderia escolher, era a sua obrigação como parte da aristocracia bruxa e como herdeira das famílias Rosier e Black. No entanto, entre apoiar um marido Comensal e ser uma Comensal contra a sua vontade havia uma grande diferença.

Aproximou a taça de vinho de sua boca, observando os convidados de uma das sempre movimentadas festas de fim de ano na casa dos Malfoy, em que compareciam as famílias mais importantes.

O anfitrião, Abraxas Malfoy, apenas não podia contar com a presença de Lord Voldemort, um antigo “amigo” de colégio — se é que ambos eram conhecedores de tal termo. Esse simples detalhe, porém, era suficiente para aliviar um pouco os nervos dela.

— Quem a visse, pensaria que está escondendo algo, senhorita Black.

Precisou conter-se para não revirar os olhos, quando Lucius aproximou-se, tomando também um gole de seu vinho.

— Ou pensaria que estou nervosa por conhecer a família de meu futuro marido — retrucou Narcisa, tentando parecer neutra.

— As aparências realmente enganam — Lucius virou a taça uma última vez, esvaziando o seu conteúdo.

Fazia exatos dois meses desde que seus braços eram sempre cobertos por uma camada de roupa, embora não precisassem dessa formalidade naquela festa específica. Mesmo assim, era reconfortante não precisar olharem para aquela marca, não precisar pensar no que eram obrigados a fazer por causa dela.

E foi naquele exato contexto em que Lucius parou de ser um incômodo noivo para Narcisa para tornar-se um verdadeiro cúmplice.

Lembrava-se de seguir a ele e a Rodolphus floresta adentro, pensando em como Dumbledore — que era sempre considerado um grande bruxo por todos — nunca notou aquele furo em suas barreiras, em como ele poderia permitir que aquele tipo de reunião acontecesse sob a proteção de seu castelo. Lucius não sustentava sua usual pose arrogante e nem ela era capaz de desviar os olhos do chão.

Quando o teve à sua frente foi o momento mais assustador de toda a sua vida, e a dor de ter a marca negra marcada a fogo contra sua pele superava a dor do Cruciatus que a obrigou a seguir por aquela trilha, para começo de conversa.

Eles não eram simpatizantes, muito menos hipócritas. Os trouxas eram inferiores a eles e os nascidos trouxas não mereciam pisar os pés em Hogwarts, muito menos saber da existência daquele mundo. Só que havia uma diferença entre reclamar e fazer algo. E uma diferença bem maior entre fazer algo por vontade própria e fazer algo contra a sua vontade.

Narcisa olhou para o lado, procurando pelos cabelos loiros de Ascella Malfoy, que nos últimos tempos tinha mostrado-se bem indisposta. No entanto, ela soube por Lucius que não era algo recente, e que a sua “indisposição” tinha outro nome bem diferente.

O que levava ao motivo pelo qual estavam naquela festa.

— Ele bate nela.

Tinha sido uma confissão tão repentina vinda de Lucius, depois de semanas de pouca conversa, que ela precisou de minutos para formular uma resposta.

— Ele quem? — ela perguntou, tentando entender do que falava.

Ele tirou os olhos do chão, olhando-a nos olhos.

— O meu pai.

Aparentemente, Abraxas era o motivo de todos os problemas do filho. E não é como se Druella e Cygnus fossem diferentes nesse quesito em relação a ela.

Apesar de furiosa pela fuga de sua irmã, por sua traição, e por ter se tornado a forma dos outros de descontarem em si, ela mais sentia inveja. Andrômeda tinha sido capaz de fugir daquela loucura, acabar com um noivado com um homem terrível — das três irmãs, ela foi a que teve menos sorte — e ir para junto de quem realmente amava, embora fosse um relacionamento errado.

Tinha tido a chance de segui-la, mas não quis. Ela não podia. E agora pagava por aquela recusa, embora soubesse que, se tivesse outra chance, faria tudo de novo. Não tinha a sua coragem de seguir em frente sem olhar para trás.

— Às vezes eu penso que seria tão mais fácil se ele morresse — Lucius disse em voz alta, sem parecer notar isso.

Narcisa voltou seu olhar para ele.

— Então mate-o — ela disse.

O seu olhar de surpresa nada tinha a ver com sentimentos, mas talvez uma real surpresa por ser ela a sugerir algo como aquilo.

— Eu posso matá-lo eu mesma, se quiser, ninguém jamais desconfiaria de mim — disse Narcisa.

— Faremos isso juntos — ele disse — Mas por que está fazendo isso?

— Já que iremos mesmo nos casar, eu não quero um agressor morando sob o mesmo teto que o meu. Quanto tempo demoraria até ele levantar a mão em minha direção e querer ditar como devo me comportar e agir?

Não era o seu único motivo, mas era predominante. Gostava de pensar que estava fazendo algo para ajudar uma mulher que poderia ser ela, caso Lucius não fosse... menos pior do que ela pensou que ele seria.

— E em troca? — perguntou Lucius, ainda desconfiado.

— Eu te livro de quem te colocou nessa enrascada e você me ajuda a me vingar de quem fez o mesmo comigo — ela respondeu.

Terminou o seu vinho com um último gole, menos sedento que o de Lucius, encontrando finalmente Ascella a conversar com Menodora Parkinson. As crianças, que antes corriam sob as reclamações de seus pais, agora estavam sentadas às cadeiras, as cabeças cansadas demais, querendo apenas as suas camas. A meia noite tinha batido há muito tempo, mas os convidados só começaram a partir duas horas depois.

— Eu vou descansar, minha querida — Ascella pôs uma de suas mãos no ombro de Narcisa, antes de virar-se para Lucius — Avise ao seu pai.

Observaram-na subir as escadas, apoiada ao corrimão.

Os elfos domésticos começaram a arrumar o grande salão. Só naquele momento Narcisa permitiu-se relaxar. Estavam sozinhos.

— Ele está no escritório, vamos — disse Lucius.

Pegaram uma garrafa de firewhiskey e copos antes de seguirem pelo caminho onde Abraxas se trancava todas as noites para resolver problemas do Diretório de Sangues Puros, além de investimentos da própria família Malfoy.

— Gostou da festa? — Abraxas perguntou a Narcisa, parecendo curioso por sua presença, já que geralmente era apenas Lucius que ia até lá após a festa.

Lucius encheu os copos com maestria, sem prestar atenção em sua conversa.

— Adorável, como sempre — ela respondeu, pegando o copo da lateral da bandeja.

— Resposta diplomática — Lucius pegou o copo da outra lateral, erguendo-o em um reconhecimento — Um brinde a isso.

Abraxas olhou para os dois por intermináveis segundos, antes de pegar o copo restante, do meio, sorrindo.

— Fico feliz que estejam se entendendo — ele disse, também erguendo o seu.

Narcisa aproximou o whiskey de seus lábios, sem no entanto bebê-lo, os olhos fixos em Abraxas. Olhou para Lucius e ele tomou apenas um gole, antes de dirigir-se a seu pai.

— Acha que Tom Riddle sentirá sua falta? — ele perguntou, observando o reflexo da luz das velas na taça.

Abraxas afastou a taça de sua boca, olhando-o confuso.

— Do que está falando? — ele perguntou.

— Sempre me diz que foram grandes amigos, desde a época de colégio — disse Lucius — Será que ele irá em seu enterro?

Então, Abraxas arregalou os olhos, pondo a taça em cima da mesa, observando a ele e a Narcisa.

— Me envenenaram — ele declarou.

Ela olhou para o relógio, calculando em torno de uns cinco minutos.

— Mas você também bebeu o whiskey — Abraxas indicou Lucius, já que Narcisa não tinha encostado na bebida.

— Bebi demais por hoje — comentou Narcisa, casualmente, também pondo a sua taça em cima da mesa.

— Ele irá atrás de vocês — disse Abraxas, desistindo de explicações — Só está em seu círculo mais íntimo por um pedido meu.

Lucius tomou mais um gole do vinho, antes de lançar a taça em direção ao pai, que abaixou-se a tempo. A parede atrás manchou-se de vermelho, como se fosse sangue, e o chão cobriu-se de estilhaços.

— Você fala como se fosse um orgulho — Lucius apoiou as mãos na mão, encarando-o furioso — Você estragou a minha vida para sempre! E agora eu vou ser o completo oposto de você, será uma honra limpar o nome da minha família.

Abraxas começou a gargalhar, como se ele tivesse dito uma piada.

— O nome de nossa família nunca poderá ser limpo — ele disse — Esse é o legado que lhe deixo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, descobrirá que ou você mantém as coisas como estão, ou perderá tudo.

Narcisa deu um passo para trás quando os seus olhos focaram nela.

— Mas é bom que já tenha aprendido a matar. Isso tornará as coisas mais fáceis para vocês.

Lucius afastou-se, assim que Abraxas caiu de sua cadeira direto ao chão, engasgando.

— Vamos embora — ele puxou Narcisa pelo braço.

Enquanto afastava-se daquele corpo, ela sabia que nada do que tinha sido dito por ele era mentira. A partir daquele momento, estava condenada a um caminho sem volta.

— Se você quiser desistir... — disse Lucius, assim que chegaram ao lado de fora da Mansão, ao notar sua hesitação.

— Vamos fazer uma visita aos meus queridos parentes e desejá-los um feliz natal — ela respondeu, sem poder evitar o amargor em sua voz.

**25 de dezembro de 1978**

A manchete do jornal mencionava o futuro incerto do Diretório dos Sangues Puros. A morte de Cygnus Black, após meses sofrendo as sequelas de um atentado anônimo e inexplicável, e há muito sem o vice-diretor Abraxas para tomar a sua posição, tinha aparentemente iniciado a instabilidade da competição entre as chamadas 28 famílias sagradas e as outras sangues puras de grande importância para a sociedade. Todas queriam ter sua representatividade naquele escritório que tinha sido, há muito tempo, governado apenas pelos Black.

Uma instabilidade que sempre existiu, mas claramente ninguém mencionava. O primeiro diretor que Andrômeda teve conhecimento era seu tio, Órion, por ser pai de dois bruxos e casado com a prima de mesmo sobrenome — o que era conhecido como o máximo de pureza sanguínea —, mas depois da deserção de Sirius e pela falta de formalidade de Walburga, aparentemente foi decidido que seu pai seria o melhor a tomar esse cargo.

O que era irônico, considerando que também tinha uma filha deserdada, a não ser que tivesse inventado uma explicação bem convincente. Sim, ele sempre tinha sido mais diplomático do que o irmão, além de ser o mais velho da linhagem.

Andrômeda separou o caderno de política do restante do jornal Profeta Diário e jogou-o na lixeira, deixando o resto em um canto da mesa de jantar, que estava servindo como apoio para todos os seus livros.

Já tinha terminado o colégio fazia algum tempo, mas o hábito de leitura aprofundada a acompanhou por sua carreira no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, era necessário para a carreira. Apesar de todos os casos e leis que analisava, o seu principal objetivo só era até então conhecido por sua antiga mentora e amiga, Amelia Bones, que entrou alguns anos antes dela no Ministério.

Durante toda a infância e adolescência, tanto no colégio quanto em casa ou em visitas a outras casas, viu diversas situações abafadas. Crianças sendo prometidas em casamento a crianças de outras famílias — isso quando tinham sorte, já tinha presenciado o noivado de uma garota de sete anos com um garoto de dezessete. Uma lavagem cerebral sobre os direitos de estudo e sobrevivência dos bruxos, fosse qual fosse a origem deles, pessoas enlouquecendo por causa disso, famílias sem o mínimo senso do significado dessa palavra que as designava.

Ela era exatamente como essas pessoas. Ela concordava que os nascidos trouxas não tinham direito de estudar, que eles eram pessoas cruéis pelo que fizeram a eles na Idade Média. E então conheceu a Ted, que era a exata definição do completo oposto dela, em todos os sentidos.

Olhou novamente para a parte rasgada do jornal, lembrando-se que no mesmo dia em que seus pais tinham sido atacados, foi o dia da morte de Abraxas Malfoy. E ela era inteligente o suficiente para entender o que aquilo significava.

Lembrou-se de quando houve o ataque a Hogsmeade, em que o Conselho Escolar foi para Hogwarts reclamar com Dumbledore e o ministro sobre a proteção. Lembrou-se de quando teve o diretor do Diretório a poucos passos de si, o seu tio, e como que levantou a varinha tendo em mente matá-lo, e que faria o mesmo até acabar completamente com aqueles homens que destruíram as mentes das pessoas que acabaram com a sua vida.

— Não faça isso.

Sua vontade era de mandar aquele _sangue ruim_ tomar conta de sua própria vida e deixá-la fazer o que era necessário, mas sentir a sua mão abaixar o seu braço com cautela a acalmou de um jeito que não saberia explicar jamais.

Pensava o que teria acontecido se tivesse selado o seu acordo consigo mesma, a sua promessa de expurgar aquela praga da sociedade sob o peso de sua varinha. Ela estaria exatamente como Narcisa, naquele momento.

Não, aquilo não ajudaria as mulheres a quem queria ajudar.

Ela precisava pensar com clareza e lógica. Violência não era a solução.

Dobrou o pergaminho, assim que constatou que a tinta tinha secado, antes de levantar-se de sua cadeira. Estava ciente de que era natal, mas talvez fosse o momento ideal para resolver sua pendência. O Ministério nunca estava muito cheio quando chegava aquela época do ano.

O som de seus saltos altos batendo no chão ecoaram pelo átrio, que tinha apenas alguns bruxos caminhando apressados para retornarem às suas casas, ou resolverem alguma última pendência. Não era exatamente o seu caso, mas podia fazer uma comparação.

Desceu ao segundo nível, sendo surpreendida pela presença de seu tio, à frente da porta do Departamento, estendendo um pergaminho amassado.

— Que brincadeira é essa? — Órion aproximou-se furioso dela.

Não precisava olhar para saber do que se tratava.

— Não é uma brincadeira. O Diretório de Sangues Puros será dissolvido por decisão do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia — disse Andrômeda, tranquilamente — É considerado um departamento desnecessário e unipartidário, considerando os acontecimentos atuais.

— Acontecimentos atuais? O argumento de vocês é dissolver um departamento que foi criado junto com o Ministério, que existe há anos, é um patrimônio histórico por causa de alguns assassinatos? — Órion debochou.

— Alguns assassinatos? São assassinatos de nascidos trouxas, os quais o _seu_ Diretório não faz a mínima questão de ocultar seu desagrado — ela retrucou — Registro de nascimento de sangues puros não é necessário, considerando que já existe uma área direcionada a registros em geral no Ministério. Vocês não são exclusividade em relação aos outros.

Amelia escolheu esse momento para interromper a discussão, saindo pela porta do Departamento.

— Algum problema, senhor Black? — ela perguntou.

Órion olhou para as duas mais uma vez, antes de sair tempestivamente.

— Espero que saiba o que está fazendo — Amelia dirigiu-se a Andrômeda — O que estamos fazendo despertará a fúria de muitas pessoas.

— Estamos fazendo o que é certo.

Ela suspirou, abrindo a porta para que entrasse.

— Esse é só o começo — disse Amelia, assim que elas entraram, encaminhando-se para o seu escritório — Espero que esteja preparada porque a dissolução deles não resolverá todos os nossos problemas.

— Mas já é um começo.

Voltou para casa usando a Rede de Flú e notou que Ted já tinha voltado.

— Resolvendo coisas do Ministério até no natal? — ele perguntou da cozinha.

Apesar de seu tom divertido, Andrômeda sentiu-se arrependida.

Sabia que estava obcecada com todo aquele assunto, mas não podia evitar. Enquanto Narcisa estava vingando-se destruindo as vidas daqueles que a fizeram mal, ela vingava-se destruindo as armas deles, pensando quantas garotas poderiam ter uma vida diferente da que ela e suas irmãs tiveram.

— Me desculpe — ela disse, assim que aproximou-se de onde ele estava — Com a morte de meu pai, Amelia conseguiu encontrar o momento de fraqueza que estávamos esperando para poder declarar o fim daquele Diretório. Eu tinha apenas que...

— Eu sei — Ted interrompeu-a, deixando um beijo carinhoso em sua testa — E tenho certeza de que você terá muito com o que se preocupar depois. Apenas peço que deixe isso para depois, descanse um pouco e aproveite agora a sua folga do trabalho.

Ela caminhou de volta para a sala, pegando os grossos livros — sobre leis e cultura, tanto trouxa quanto bruxa, que tinha conseguido de diferentes bibliotecas e livrarias — e colocou-os em um canto do armário, que estava encostado à parede da sala, deixando a mesa de jantar vazia para que pudessem comer sem dificuldades.

**25 de dezembro de 1981**

Fazia 3 anos desde a última vez em que Andrômeda e Narcisa se viram. Então, esbarrar com sua irmã enquanto caminhava pelo Diagon Alley, na paz de não ter mais a ameaça de Voldemort sob suas cabeças, era uma situação que nunca pensou ter de encarar.

As coisas não tinham mudado nem um pouco, e vê-la desviar de sua rota, fingindo não tê-la visto ou simplesmente não conhecê-la, segurando o seu filho de um ano nos braços, a fazia ter certeza disso, mas também a magoava mais do que gostaria de admitir.

— Algum problema, mãe?

Aumentou um pouco o aperto da mão de sua filha, já que tinha diminuído sem notar, ao distrair-se.

— Nenhum — forçou um sorriso — Vamos?

Observou Nymphadora brincar com os flocos de neve que caíam e perguntou-se se o seu sobrinho algum dia seria capaz de sentir essa liberdade, ou se a vingança de Lucius e Narcisa tinha os corrompido de maneira que não tivesse retorno.

Quando parava para pensar nos caminhos que as duas tinham tomado, percebia que a diferença delas estava em suas companhias. As duas queriam vingança e teriam se tornado implacáveis, caso tivessem decidido unir-se, apesar das mágoas por suas decisões. No entanto, Lucius parecia trazer à tona o pior de Narcisa, enquanto que Ted trazia à tona o melhor de Andrômeda.

Ambas tinham conseguido o que queriam, de um jeito ou de outro.


End file.
